Blood Lust
by Miki girl
Summary: Maka's life turns upside down once her parents are killed by Were-wolves. Not only does she now have to try and stay alive but she also has to put up with her possible feelings for the Guardian Vampire assigned to her.
1. Prolouge

She ran through the forest as fast as she could, glancing over her shoulder quickly she could see the blurred shape of the animal chasing her. She then tripped and turned to face the creature as it leaped at her. She heard it yelp as something slammed into it. The figure stood up infront of her; it had a black robe with a hood over its head. She could faintly make out its white hair when it faced her she could see the crimson-red eyes it had. The creature that had chased her growled and faced the person (?) That had saved her.

"Leave Free." The black robed person hissed. The creature stepped into the moonlight. The girl's eyes widened as she saw it. It had a sleek glossy brown fur and brown eyes.

"A Guardian?" the wolf chuckled.

"You know the Law." The robed person replied. The girl was now on her feet and was standing behind the person.

"Yes...but she knows too much about our world. She must die!" Free growled.

"It is up to the Council to decide her fate." The person answered. Free stared at the person for a moment before turning tail and running off.

"Thank you..." the girl whispered. The person turned around and looked at the girl. She had ash-blonde hair in pig-tails and deep moss green eyes.

"How do you know about us?" it asked.

"My father used to hunt your kind and his kind down...To protect the human race he said. Then a one of his kind killed my father and my mother a little after." The girl answered.

"I'm Maka Albarn." Maka told the person.

"...Nice to meet you...Maka." the person said slowly testing her name on his tongue.

"Maka! Maka!" Maka turned around when she heard her name.

"I'm over here!" Maka called back then she turned around.

"I'll see you later...I guess..." Maka said.

"Maybe." The person replied before walking away. A young woman with blonde hair and golden eyes appeared.

"Are you alright Maka?" the woman asked. Maka nodded.

"I'm fine Marie." Maka said as a man with gray hair and gray eyes appeared beside Marie.

"How did you lose the Were-wolf?" the man asked.

"A Guardian came and saved me Stein." Maka told him. Stein thought for a moment.

"Did you catch his name?" Stein asked.

"No...But I think he has white hair and I know for sure that he has crimson-red eyes." Maka told Stein.

"I'll see if Sada, Willow and Kaido can meet us." Stein mumbled as he led Marie and Maka out of the forest. When they reached the small house on the outside of the forest, Maka looked over her shoulder to see the robed person watching her. Maka looked back for a moment before entering the house.

"Maka huh?" the person muttered, before a very rare smile graced his lips.


	2. Meet your Guardian!

5 years later...

"Free attacked you again?" a woman with lightly tanned skin and sky-blue hair and eyes asked. Maka nodded.

"You need a Guardian..." a woman with shoulder length black hair and three white stripes on the left side with yellow eyes commented. A woman with long black hair and dark purple eyes sighed.

"For once I agree with Willow." The woman added.

"But Sada...If she has a Guardian she would have to become a Blood donor too." The blue haired girl told the purple-eyed woman.

"Willow. It's the only way to make sure that Maka's safe." Sada said. Willow sighed.

"What do you think Kaido?" Stein asked the yellow-eyed girl. Kaido shrugged.

"I'll go with whatever Sada says." Stein nodded.

"So...who will she have to stay with than?" Marie asked. Sada looked at Marie.

"Soul Eater Evans." Marie nodded but slowly. Sada pulled Maka into a hug.

"It'll be alright Maka." Sada whispered as Maka rested her head on Sada's shoulder.

"You'll stay with me until we can get Soul to come over and pick you up ok?" Maka nodded.

"This is your place?" Maka asked Sada. They were now standing in the room of an apartment.

"Nope. This is Soul's place. We found him yesterday and he said that he would be in today and that you could unpack all your stuff in the room closest to the kitchen." Sada informed.

"I live out in the country with my half-sister Chrona and my mother Medusa." Sada smiled. Sada then handed Maka two sets of keys.

"This is Soul's set that he asked me to hold on for him while he was away...and this is your set." Maka took the sets of keys.

"I'll see you later Mint!" Sada giggled before leaving. Maka went to the room that was said to be hers and unpacked quickly. She then looked around the apartment. What really caught her attention was the small shelf full of books. Maka looked over each book before selecting one from the shelf. She sat on the couch. Her legs dangling over the arm rest and her head rests on the cushion of the couch.

"Eater!" A white haired man with crimson-red eyes turned his head and saw a girl with long black hair and dark purple eyes launched herself at the male as he stepped off the bus.

"Sada! This isn't cool!" the male complained.

"Oh! Poor Soul! His coolness just went down!" Sada teased while showing mock shock. Soul glared lazily at the female.

"...Do you want me to beat you woman?" Soul growled.

"I am three thousand years older then you Eater! You'll never beat me!" Sada informed as she grabbed his hand and led him farther down the parking lot. Willow was there leaning against an orange motorcycle. Soul stopped and his eyes widened slightly.

"You didn't," Soul smirked as Sada smiled her answer.

"I got Willow to drive mine over while I brought yours over here for ya!" Soul ruffled the girl's hair as she complained. Willow bumped fists with him.

"Long time no see Eater!" Willow said after.

"How are the others?" Soul asked.

"You'll find out during the gathering. It's in three days. At Sada's place. You have to bring Maka with you." Willow informed. Soul frowned. Right. He was here to protect a girl called Maka. Funny...He felt like he had heard that name before but couldn't remember where.

"Maka is already at your place." Sada told him before he sped off. Soul finally arrived at the parking lot of the apartments. He parked his motorcycle then walked upstairs quickly. He turned the handle of the door, no surprised that it was opened. He stepped inside and slipped off his shoes. He frowned. Where was this Maka chick? He poked his head in the room she was supposed to have. Not there but all her stuff was there and unpacked. Soul was just about to sit on the couch when he saw the now sleeping girl. The book was resting closed on her stomach as she slept. Soul tilted his head slightly to the left as he took in her figure. Ash-blonde hair with a petite body but amazing long legs. It didn't help that she was wearing mini shorts. They showed off her curves. He noticed that she had a small chest.

"Tiny-tits." Soul mumbled softly. He was kneeling beside her when he said this. He saw her face frown in anger before she unconsciously grabbed the book on her stomach with her hand and slammed it into his head.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Soul groaned and held his head as he cracked open an eye. He snatched the book from her and placed it on the table behind him.

"That was un-cool." Soul mumbled again before sliding his arms under her legs and her back. He picked her up and watched as she cuddled closer to him, her head in the crook of his neck now as she sighed happily. Soul blushed heavily as he walked into her room and set her on her bed.

"I don't know you...why am I blushing?" Soul asked himself quietly as he shut her door.

"You wanna know what?" Sada asked over the phone. Soul had decided to call up the Vampiress.

"When a Vampire has feelings for a human they have never met before. What does it mean?" Soul asked. He could just see Sada frowning. Her face expression could almost pass as a kitten's frown expression with her eyes didn't show their coldness.

"Soul Mates." Sada replied. Soul could hear her flipping the pages of one of her many books.

"Here it is. In the book of Dark Wanderers." Sada started.,

"The Children of the Night include: Vampires, Were-wolves, and other night related creatures. Children of the Dawn include: Vampires (that use Human Donors or are Guardians) and the other creatures that do not like to move about during the Night. When a child of the Night (or Dawn) encounter a human and have felt like they have known them before (even if they haven't met them before in the human's or their life time) then they may have had a friendship with them in the Human's former life. If the Children of the Night (or Dawn) have feelings (romantic feelings) and blush, feel happiest around that human, possessive, protective, lusting after them, ECT... then that Human is said to be their Soul Mate." Sada finished. Soul could hear her flipping through more pages.

"One more thing." Sada said before starting again.

"Soul Mates: If a Human and a Child of the Night (or Dawn) or attracted to one another when they haven't even met before (or grew up around that person but always felt something towards them when they met) then that is their Souls Resonating. If it happens to be a Guardian becoming attracted to it's charge then it is a sure sign of Soul Mates, seeing as Guardians are usually cold towards their charges until they are not needed to be that Human's Guardian." Sada finished. She closed the book.

"That's it. Why did you want to know?" Sada asked sweetly.

"A friend asked me this question but I thought you might have an answer seeing as you own pretty much every book of our existence." Soul swore he knew she was smirking on the other end of the phone.

"Pretty much. Anyways...Maka works at cafe just two blocks from your apartment really. I checked out where she worked and everything just for you. It should all be in that box on your desk in your room Eater." Sada told her white haired Vampire friend.

"Thanks Sada." Soul told her.

"No problem!" Sada said before she hung up. Soul banged his head on the kitchen table.

"Fuck. My. Life." Soul groaned before he lifted his head. Maka was stirring in her sleep in her bedroom. It helped since he was a Vampire and all. His hearing was heightened as was his sense of smell, sight and strength. But unlike Sada. He lacks the "Gifts". Only certain Vampires are "Born" or "Turned" with Gifts. Sada's "gift" is that she is able to read minds, which includes emotions and body language. Willow's "gift" was to be able to talk to others with her mind. There were many others that he knew that had "gifts" or powers for what Humans would call them. Soul paused for a second. Maka. Where had he heard that name before...now he remembered as a rare smile graced his lips. This Maka Albarn...was that little girl he saved in the forest a couple years ago. Soul grinned even more. Finally. Her sweet moss green eyes had haunted his dreams since that day. Now he could finally look into them again...seeing as it's his job to protect from the other Dark Wanderers...like Council Elder Medusa and her older sister. He watched as Maka walked into the kitchen. He noticed her hair was now down and she wore pyjama shorts and a baggy shirt. Soul froze. That was _his _shirt. What was she doing with it? Soul then could faintly smell Sada's scent on his shirt. Sada must've brought it to Maka's room for some reason. Then He must've sighed or something because she spins around and her eyes are alert.

"Who are you?" Maka asks. He stares into her moss green eyes before answering.

"I'm Soul Eater Evans. Your Guardian."


	3. Are you kidding? Soulmates? Blah!

"You're Soul Eater Evans?" Maka asked. She looked the man over quickly. Spiky white hair burning crimson-red eyes, tanned skin.

"You have a problem with that Tiny-tits?" Soul asked.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Soul's head was slammed with a book which led to his face being slammed against the table.

"You Bitch!" Soul snapped. Maka held the thick dictionary in her hand and glared at him.

"Don't call me that! I'm just a little under-developed ok!" Maka told him coldly. Soul rubbed his head as he continued to glare at her. Maka huffed and turned on her heels and left Soul in the kitchen. He heard her slam her door before he let his head fall back on the table.

"...Fuck..."

* * *

><p>"We're gonna have so much fun!" Kaido giggled. Sada, Soul, Willow, Kaido and Maka were walking in the mall. Willow wore her trademark outfit. A black tank-top with an orange shirt over-top that fell off her shoulders and black sweat pants with white sneakers then lastly her white tuc and black ribbon tied around her neck. Kaido wore her own trademark outfit. She wore a black miniskirt and a sleeve-less black vest-shirt with three white buckles along the bottom to hold the vest-shirt together. She then wore a yellow tank-top underneath and knee-high black socks with ankle high boots with a flat bottom. Sada wore red mini skirt with a belt around the waist. The belt had a jagged pattern; the colours were a faded pink and a dark red. She then wore dark red tank-top with a black short-sleeved sweater over-top and unzipped to show the tank-top. Lastly she had knee high black boots with red running along the top. Maka wore a red plaid mini skirt with a white blouse-shirt underneath a beige vest with a green tie and black and white combat boots. Soul wore dark red pants, with black and yellow shoes with a light blue shirt underneath with a yellow and black sweater over-top.<p>

"I wanted to read that other book today though!" Maka whined. Sada hooked her arm with Maka as Willow, Sada and Soul watched with amusement as Kaido dragged the poor girl towards the first clothing store she could find.

* * *

><p>5 hours later...<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow. You must've really tired her out Kaido." Willow commented as they walked towards Soul's apartment. Soul was carrying Maka on his back, her legs wrapped around his waist as her arms were wrapped around his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. Soul had his arms somehow snaked around her legs to keep her from falling. Soul was somehow not able to not blush as she shifted slightly in her sleep. Willow and Kaido had left the group after they were two blocks away from Soul's place. Soul and Sada walked in silence until Sada broke it.<p>

"Do you know what Medusa plans to do with Maka?" Soul shook his head. Sada sighed.

"Shouldn't you have an idea Sada? You are part of the Council." Soul commented. Sada glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

"She's unpredictable..." Then Sada chuckled. Soul looked at her with a lazy frown.

"Sourumeito," Sada smiled. Soul blushed heavily but was able to regain his composure before looking back at Sada,

"Are you stupid woman?" Soul asked. Sada pouted.

"I can see your souls idiot! They've resonated! You two are bound!" Sada explained as she opened his apartment door for him. Soul growled before slamming the door in the Vampiress' face.

"Stupid woman..." Soul sighed then turned his head a little to the left just as Maka turned her head on his shoulder to facing him, her lips brushed against his for a moment before he snapped his head back forward.

"That's so not cool!" Soul muttered as he dumped her on her bed...but not before covering her with the blanket. He was just about to leave the room when he heard her sit up. Soul looked over his shoulders to see Maka sitting up in her bed, blinking away sleep.

"Soul?" Soul turned around.

"Hmmm?" Maka looked at him for a moment before continuing.

"Can you cook tonight please? I'm really tired." Maka asked. Soul gave her smirk.

"No problem Maka." Maka gave him a small smile.

"Thanks... Do you ever play that piano?" Maka then asked. Soul flinched. He had forgotten that he had kept the piano in this room.

"Not really..." Soul answered. He saw Maka pout.

"Play the piano!" Maka commanded. Soul crossed his arms over his chest.

"No." Maka stood up and glared.

"Geez! What's wrong with you? It'll help me sleep! Please Soul!" Maka whined.

"Mine aren't what you call, "Put people to sleep" pieces." Maka frowned.

"I want you to play anyways." Soul sighed and mumbled about stubborn woman and Sada's comment. Soul sat on the bench as Maka watched from her bed. She was lying on her side so she could see Soul. Soul sighed before he pressed down a key. G. Soul then started to play one of his dark melodies. When he was down, he turned expecting Maka's face of horror but instead she was sleeping, with a small smile on her face. Soul frowned.

"You're really weird Tiny-tits." Then he held his head in pain as the book that had been thrown at him landed on the ground infront of him.

"...Bitch..." Soul muttered before he got up and started to walk out of her room before stopping. He looked over his shoulder and watched her sleep before a smirk appeared.

"You're cute when you sleep Maka." Soul muttered before closing her door.

* * *

><p>"I want her found!" Medusa snarled, her blonde hair braided at the front as her yellow eyes glared at a grey-haired girl with a frog hat and a black and white polka-dotted dress.<p>

"O-Of course Lady Medusa! R-r-right away!" the girl stuttered before racing away. Medusa sat back in her chair and sighed.

"Chrona!" a pink haired girl with blue eyes appeared.

"Y-yes lady Medusa?" Medusa gazed at Chrona with boredom.

"Get your brother Ragnarok and your sister; tell them to keep an eye for the girl." Chrona nodded before disappearing.

"We will find your daughter...Kami..." Medusa said as woman with ash-blonde hair and green eyes struggled with her chains, she had a strip of cloth tied around her head and her mouth so she couldn't speak. Kami stopped and sagged.

"My little Angel. Don't get caught." Kami thought to herself...


	4. Council Meeting Lady Death and theElder

"Now the matter of the Albarn child?" a female's voice asked, several more voices joined in an agreement. In total there were 9 people in the room. They each had a robe on with a hood that covered their faces so if anyone walked in they couldn't see who they were.

"What do you think we should do with the child Council Elder?" someone asked, their white robe wrapped around them tightly. The figure in the middle tapped her fingers on the table.

"We kill her." The figure on her right protested.

"Please Council Elder! There must be more options!" The Council Elder sighed.

"What are our options?" silence was met.

"She could be turned." Someone answered.

"Really? What if she refuses?" Council Elder asked.

"Then we will have no choice but to kill the child...or else we would have to hand her to the Master to deal with..."

"What do you think Lady Death?" the figure who protested against the elder now spoke.

"I will go to this child and give her the options. I will then report her decision when we next meet." The others agreed then stood up. They left the room one by one.

"Lady Death?" the Council Elder asked when they were the last two people in the room.

"Yes Elder?" the figure turned around.

"They trust you. Know where your loyalties lay Sada." The elder removed her hood as did the Lady Death. Golden eyes met with cold purple ones.

"I know why you want her gone Medusa." Sada spat.

"I will stop your plans before the Black Moon ceremony...You can't do the ceremony without blood right?" Sada asked before flipping the hood back over her head, she turned around and left the room. Medusa glared after the young Vampiress.

"How dare she!" Medusa spat.

"I will get your precious girl Kami...Just you wait Sada...In due time...Maka will be mine..." Then she left the room closing the door behind her until all that was left in the room...was the dark...and silence...


	5. Author's Note

Due to that I'm visiting my family, I will not be updating as much as there is no internet connection where I am...Sorry for the inconvenience. I will keep writing though! Then when I'm back there will be a overload of updating all my stories! Again I'm so, so, so, so sorry ;'(

With love to you all 3

-Miki girl


End file.
